Don't Leave Me Wanting
by Boxie
Summary: House and Cameron start a game of delicious teasing.It was all fun and games until someone fell in love.House&Cameron!
1. Soo NOT Over You

**Disclaimer: **I don't own House or any of the characters, if I did House and Cameron would already be gettin' hot and sweaty and chase would be forced to wear a French maid out fit throughout the show. But hey I don't own them!!!

**Don't Leave Me Wanting**

Am I truly over him? Yes…no… of course I am. I have to be right; Allison Cameron sat behind her desk trying to sort House's mail, but was preoccupied with her thoughts of him. She had told him she was over him but she wasn't positive that she meant it. It had been a whole year chasing him and being rejected that she thought she could take no more and just quit. She usually wasn't a quitter, but in this situation it looked like nothing was going to give, rather he wasn't going to give.

"Cameron! Stop starring into space and finish sorting my mail!" House called entering the conference room. Startling Cameron, she blushed at being caught daydreaming, especially sense he was the subject of the dream. She watches him as he limps into his office, and it occurs to her how sexy he is, and she wonders if any of the other women in the hospital see it, apparently Stacy saw it. She knew then, as she watched him she wasn't over him.

It was late, they had had a patient who had took a turn for the worst, but in the end House did what he always did to save the day and the patient, albeit unethically, but hey it works. Everyone had gone home, she hadn't sorted his mail yet so she had wanted to stay behind and finish it, so he wouldn't verbally scold her in the morning, even though she was sure he'd find something to rant about her anyway. She was surprised to see he was still here, but figured it was because of Tritter or Cuddy, one of the two, Probably Tritter.

Once she had finished she took the mail in hand to his office, she walked in to find him just sitting in his chair just starring out of his windows.

"Dr. House, I'm done sorting your mail so I'll be leaving, I just wanted to bring it to you before I left" she says walking to his side of the desk. His he turned in his chair to face her, blue on blue. He holds out his and Cameron places his mail in it, he in return puts it on his desk. She then turns around to leave but is stop by his hand around her wrist.

"Cameron" he says as he stands from his chair, now inches away from her, she refuses to turn around, still in total shock of what is happening. He still holds her wrist firmly in his hand. "Turn around, Allison", he says into her ear, she gasps and with this she turns, and is mere centimeters away from his lips. "Are you sure you're over me?" he asks, and she thinks he has been reading her mind all day, but before she can continue to analyze his question, his lips are touching hers, followed by his teeth nipping at her bottom lip for entrance, and she hungrily obliges. There tongues meet and seem to release what seems like ages of sexual tension. He trails his kiss down to her neck given her intense pleasure, his stubble burning her in all the right ways. He releases her wrist, and moves his hand up her side to cup her breast, squeezing tenderly through her shirt.

"Mmm…House", she moans into the air. This must have cause him to realize what he was doing because he stops, moving his head from the position on her neck and dropping his hand to his side. He then looks at her, her blues eyes lidded and lips bruised from their forceful encounter. He could tell there is lust in her eyes, and he'd put it there, but he'd got his answer from her actions. He had to stop before a certain part of his anatomy wouldn't let him.

"I'll take that as a, _No, Dr. House I'm not over you!_ Sweet dreams Dr. Cameron", House said, limping past Cameron, grabbing his things and leaving his office.

Cameron stood there in complete shock of what had just been displayed between her and house. She settled on anger, he had used her, and left her wanting. She would find away to get back at him. How she was going to sleep tonight, on the other hand, was beyond her!

**A.N: Please review and tell me what you think, and I'll take suggestions about how Cameron should get back at house!!! **


	2. Sign This

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own them. **

"Mmmm…" Cameron moaned, she really didn't know how he had ended up in her apartment, in her bedroom, in her bed on top of her. They both were completely bare, clothing scattered around her bed. But she really didn't care; here he was kissing her again in all the right places, grasping all the right parts of her body. "Oh, god", she moaned, be cause now he was inside of her, stroking her all the right way. She never thought that she would ever have the feel of him inside her, he moved leisurely at first, but then quickened his pace as she began to moan consistently. "God, House, please don't ever stop…mmmmh", she moaned into his ear. Digging her nails into his back as he started to stroke harder and harder driving her crazy, it was like he was in her head, knowing exactly what she wanted. He then lifted his head, and opened his mouth as if to speak but, what came out startled Cameron….

"_Beep, Beep, Beep", _it was coming from his mouth, until Cameron shot up in bed and looked at her alarm clock.

"Dammit", she yelled, covering her face with her hands as she realized it had all been a dream. She was going to need a very cold shower this morning. She hated that she had to go to sleep with her core throbbing; now she'd have to go to work with it. Just great!

She was the first one in the conference room as always, she set her belongings behind her desk and went straight to the coffee maker, like she always did. After turning it on she went back to her desk and started doing House's charting, it looked like more than usual, and she was sure that if they got a case she would be staying late again tonight. But this did not disappoint her in the least; she knew that she would have a plan to get back at House by the end of the day. She had picked out an outfit for the very occasion; she wore a very low cut red top, with a tight black pencil skirt that hit mid thigh, with deliciously high black pumps. She knew it was too provocative for seeing patient so she decided to button up her lab coat when out side of the conference room. She knew Cuddy walked around the hospital in clothing like this but she wasn't brave enough. Besides Cuddy, well she's Cuddy.

Both Chase and Foreman walked into the conference room at the same time, both stopped to look at Cameron and her newly found wardrobe.

"Wow! Cameron", Chase says, smiling at her. "Got a hot date right after work?" he asks.

"No!" she responds, "I just felt like wearing something…different for a change, that's all".

"And by different you mean, provocative?" Foreman adds, shaking his head, it was weird to see Cameron dressed like that, she was like his sister. And he felt his overprotective brother side come into play.

"Please, just drink your coffee and do whatever you normally do when you come in." she pleads with them; she had over looked what their reactions would be when getting dressed in the morning. Her only thought was what Houses reaction would be and how much leverage she could use.

"Morning ducklings" house says as he enters the conference room. Cameron stands from her chair and heads to the coffee machine. House stands there for a moment taking in her attire. "Taking clothing lessons from cuddy are we?" he says as he turns to enter his office. He places his bag on his couch and re-enters the conference room. Only to have Cameron standing in front of him holding out a cup of coffee.

"Thanks", he says as he grabs the coffee from her, their hands touching. She doesn't let go immediately, which causes him to look at her face instead of the coffee cup. Cameron bites her lower lip and gives him a very sultry look and turns to take a set at the table with Chase and Foreman. He has to suppress the moan that wants to escape.

"Do we have a case yet?" Chase asks, tearing House's gaze away from Cameron.

"No, so take that a cue to head to clinic", he says with a smile on his face. All three ducklings stand and head for the door. "Cameron, you stay and finish my charting. Don't want Cuddy coming after me, although I would like to see the twins!" He says as she walks from the door to her desk. He then returns to his office coffee in hand.

He was starring at her, she knew he was she could see him out the corner of her eye. She needed a reason to go into his office, but what could she do in the middle of the day. Anyone could walk pass and see through the glass windows. She would have to wait until later when almost every one was gone. But she wanted to be close to him she'd have to do something that would go unnoticed to any eyes out side of the room.

"I need you to sign these" she said entering his office and placing the papers on his desk. She walks around to the other side and stands behind him; he gives her a curious look.

"Why don't you just forge them like you always do?" He asks, she was afraid that he'd ask that, but she just needed to be in close proximity of him, and that's the only reason she had come up with.

"Just sign them, House!" she said hand him a pen over his shoulder, their hand meet again. She refuses to let go of the pen, which causes him to turn to face her in the chair. From out side the office it looks as if Cameron is standing talking to House who is in his chair, his body blocking the view of her from the chest down.

"Someone's a little on edge… could it be because she wasn't satisfied last night!" he says with a smile on his face. He drops his hand that is hold the pen and releases her hand. She holds the pen firmly in a death grip hand turning white. He runs his now empty hand up the back of her leg, stopping to grip her bottom. She gasps, he smiles.

"House" she breaths, looking him straight in the eye, she was supposed to be the one teasing him.

"Yes, Dr. Cameron" he scoots closer to her in his chair, his other hand going strait for her shirt, teasing the skin underneath with his touch.

She pulls back, walks to the door and opens it. "Just sign those papers and give them to Cuddy, I'll be in the clinic, if we get a case you know where I am." And with that she leaves.

Clinic Huh! He thinks he'll definitely be visiting her in the next hour or so.

**PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**OH AND I PROMISE THAT IN THAT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER CAMERON IS GOING TO GET HOUSE GOOOOD!!!! I'M STILL TAKING JUICY SUGGESTIONS!!! SO MAKE EM' GOOD!!!!**


	3. Needs

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them, geez!!!**

**Needs**

Cameron was just finishing up with a patient when House walked in and took a seat on a stool. Making himself comfortable by leaning back on the wall and pulling out his PSP. Both Cameron and the patient looked at him then continued with what they were doing.

"Umm…Mrs. Elliot, just give this to the nurse at the nurse's station and she will give you all the details of the prescription and you'll be on your way. Have a nice day and if there is anything else that you need please talk to a nurse or have me paged, okay!" Cameron said helping the elderly woman off of the hospital bed.

"Thank You Dr. Cameron, you've been so helpful." said Mrs. Elliot, shaking Cameron's hand then leaving the room.

"I'm guessing sense you're down here we have a case." She said turning around to face house. When he didn't look up from his game she knew that this was her chance to get him. Before she walked over to him she lock the door, relieved that he didn't notice she walked over to him. She reached for the game and pulled it from his grip. Causing him to look at her in anger.

"Do we have a case?" she asked, holding the game close to her body. And with this he stood.

"No. Now give it back?" he said reaching for his game which she was clutching.

"No" she said simply, putting the game on the hospital bed. Then to both of their surprise she pushed him to sit back on the stool.

"Oh…why didn't you tell me you had another game in mind?" House said smiling up at Cameron who was no straddling his good leg. House trail his hands up her legs to rest the on her hips. Leaning in to kiss her stomach. She moans. She moves so that she is straddling her lap and House has to scoot the stool out a little more to make room for her. Making sure she's sitting on the growing part of his anatomy.

"You…like this game?" she asks, beginning to grind herself against his jeans. She could feel how hard he was getting, and it was driving her crazy. She knew she couldn't finish what she started, she was here to punish him. And she will succeed.

"I like this game very much!" He says into her ear. Moving his left hand down her back and squeezing her bottom while adding pressure to her movements. His other hand plays with her hair, bring her head to his in a very smoldering kiss. He nibbles on her lower lip which causes a jolt up her spine.

"Mmm…House! We really need to…" but she couldn't speak, his mouth was not on the collar bone. He has found her weak spot. This is not good!! Not good at all. All rational thought has left her mind and all she can think about is how long it's going to take to rid themselves of clothing and having him inside of her. "House… I need you…Now!" she says gripping his shirt. But just as he's unbuckling his pants, their pagers go off.

"Fuck!" he exclaims, placing his face on her chest and pulling her into him.

"Yeah…fuck" she agrees, placing her chin on the top of his head. Although she was slightly happy, she could still feel the bulge in his pants, which means he would be left unsatisfied as she was the other day. Only thing was she also had a throbbing. Great!

* * *

"Cameron, I nominate you to have patient duty tonight so you'll have to stay the night here. The rest of you can go home!" House says, looking at the white board with all the possible diagnosis.

"Night Cameron" both Chase and Foreman say as they leave the conference room.

"Night guys" she says waiving at them, when she turns around she notices that House is now in his office. And a smile crosses her face. She knew he must have something up his sleeve tonight. Which is way he picked her to stay, but what? He caught he eye and gestured for her to enter.

"I should be going to the patient's room, not answering to your personal needs!" she says as she sits in the chair opposite his desk.

"As I recall, earlier, your needs, and my needs were very, very similar!" he says standing from his seat then limping to stand behind Cameron. The takes is free hand and moves her hair to one side. He can tell she is holding her breath and smiles. He then leans down and places a kiss on her neck. She moans, he smiles again. "Do you still have those needs, Dr, Cameron?" he asks against her ear.

"God yeas!" she answers, bringing her hand up to caress the back of his neck.

"Good!" he says.

**Please review, I love to read what you all think!!! And remember suggestions are loved and valued!!!!!**


	4. Beneficial?

**AN: Sorry it took me soooo long to update just a lot of things going on lately haven't really had any free time!! School is very demanding this semester, or Chemistry is a killer!! And it doesn't help that House is off for 3 weeks, at least I still have my Grey's anatomy and Boston legal!!! And pretty soon Bones!! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!**

**Beneficial?**

She had finally been able to go home. It had been a long night with the patient she was so relieved when chase came in to take her spot that she didn't even think to see if House was still there. But now as she sat on her couch with a glass of red wine in her hand she knew that he had probably gone home. She thought about what was happening between the two of them, and wondered if she was making the right decision. Sure she liked House, Possibly border line loved him, but did he feel the same about her? She knew House and to him this just might be a strictly beneficial relationship, and that she didn't want. Sure she dying for him to just take her on any surface possible, but she also wanted a relationship not just sex. And she had this feeling that he didn't want that. Even if he did want a relationship it would be doomed, they are two different people. It would seem to be going good in the beginning then she would do something, that just didn't sit right with him and he would in the end break her.

She sighed sipping the rest of her wine and placing the glass on the coffee table in front of her and she realized that they were slow dancing in a burning room. It was meant to end and end roughly she didn't want that so there was only one decision to make.

_Knock Knock_

Her head jerked to the door she knew that knock, wood on wood. And suddenly the want she had for him returned. She walked to the door and opened it, starring up into his blue eyes. He spoke first.

"You didn't tell me you were leaving!" he said, leaning in and kissing her on her neck. "I thought we could finish were we left off. You don't have to be in until twelve right?" he asked, knowing she didn't since she stayed all night at the hospital she was able to come in later the next day.

"Yeah, but House, we need…" but she was cut off by his lips on hers and his free hand pushing her back into her apartment. He closed the door with his foot. He backed her into the nearest wall and continues to kiss her feverishly. She couldn't think all she knew right now is that she had to have him, beneficial or not. "Bedroom, now" she was able to say as they both release to take a breath.

Once they were fully in her bedroom clothing began to fall. Until they were both completely bare lying in her bed, she straddling his stomach with him caressing her thighs.

"Cameron…" he said and she knew this was it; she had been waiting for this just as she had. She lifted her self back and hovered over is erection, before taking him all in. "Ahhhh" he moaned.

"God House" she moaned with him. He felt soo good inside her that she couldn't imagine not doing this again. She would want him at all hours after this; she wouldn't be able to give him up. House was the first to start the rhythm, seeing that she was too tied up in her thoughts. It was slow at first, but then she joined in and it became more rapid. Like a race to the finish. It was then the he grabbed her shoulders and flipped the both of them so that he was on top. He began to stroke her fully, wanting to get as deep as he could possibly get. His head found a resting place in the crook of her neck and planted kisses there and sucking the delicate skin there, leaving red mark from his ministrations and from his stubble driving her crazy.

"Ugh…ahhhh….House… Don't stop!" She said and he stroked her hard, this is exactly what she had been wanting, she could feel her climax coming on and hard.

"Fuck… Cameron…ahh!" he said into her neck, he was so close just a few more deep strokes and he would be there.

"Ngh… ahhh, House I'm…!" and with that her body stiffened and her climax washed over her.

"Mmmm…Ahhh…Cam! He moaned as her insides squeezed him, and with one more thrust inside of her he released himself. Holding her tight to his body, as his body began to relax. He then rolled over to one side and pulled her body to his. Kissing her forehead then her lips for a smoldering kiss.

"House" she moans, "That was…" she didn't know that right words to describe it.

"Yeah I know" he says, bringing her closer to him if that was even possible. It was then that she felt the urge to ask him the question that had been burning in her mind before he showed up at her apartment.

"House?" she asked.

"Hmm?" he looks into her eyes.

"What are we? I mean what are we doing? Are we an us?" She asked not knowing exactly how to put it, but just wanting to know.

"Uhhh…" that is when she feels that he isn't as close to her as he is physically. "Cameron…we're just…" and he sits up, turning his back towards he and placing his feet on the bedroom floor. Breaking the barrier she had mentally set in her mind.

"Right… Of course!" she says shaking her head, she feels her heart breaking as she continues to sit on the bed, she knows she can never sleep on this bed again because of the memories it hold the good and the bad. And with this she gathers the sheets and wraps them around her body, standing and making her way to her bathroom.

"Cameron!" he says just below a yell.

"I expect you to be gone when I come out" she says, she turns to look at him, wishing that she hadn't, because the sight of him on her bed bare, causes tears to flow.

**So what ya think? Like,love,hate!!! Please tell me, and remember suggestions are liked and loved SERIOUSLY!!!! GIVE ME YOUR BRAINS!!!!!!**


	5. Good

**Hey all. Sorry it took me so long to update, a lot has been going on in life. The good, the bad, and the ugly. But all is beautifully gorgeous now!!! Thanx for asking!!!! Well I hope you like this chapter. I sorry no dirty stuff, but I promise there will be some in later chapters!!! OH, I'd also like to thank those who leave awesomely delicious reviews, I love you guys. You keep me writing even on a lousy day!!! Hope you likey!!!!!!!!!!!**

**GOOD**

When she finally came out of her bathroom he was gone. And she cried some more. She knew she shouldn't have expected anything more from him and hated herself for thinking that there would be anything more than just sex between them. She felt terrible today, but she couldn't take off of work because of this, no their where patients dying, and she crying over a narcissistic misanthrope, who only used her for sex. And with saying to her self, she some how became mentally stronger. She knew it was only temporary, but hey ever little bit helps!

It was when she pulled into the parking lot at PPTH that she was very hesitant to leave her car. How would she react when she saw him? What would he say? Would he act like nothing happened? She would only know the answer by taking those steps towards him, towards the hospital. Maybe she could just stay in the clinic most of the day, or stay in the lab testing, anything to keep distance for him, just at least for today, her wounds were too fresh, and she knew that even if he didn't intend to he would be rubbing salt in them all day. He was doing in right know just by being in the hospital and she hadn't even entered it yet.

"Here goes…" she says to herself as she opens her car door and strides towards the hospital. She reached the elevator and pressed the usual floor, when the door opens she takes a deep breath and walks slowly to the office. Opening the door she sees Chase with his crossword puzzle and Forman reading a newspaper. She sighs in relief that House is nowhere in sight. "Hey Guys!" she says hanging up her coat and bag and heading to make her self a cup of coffee.

"Thank god you're here, Chase tried to make the coffee and it sucks" Forman says to her as she is making her way to the machine.

"Come on, it isn't that bad" chase says, taking a sip of the coffee that he made and giving a little wince as he swallows it. "It can grow you!"

"Or cause a growth!" Cameron adds with a chuckle, "You and I both know coffee isn't your forte, Chase".

"Ha ha, funny" chase says returning to his crossword puzzle.

"Forman…" Cameron was about to ask him something when House walks into the conference room, they make eye contact and she turns towards the coffee machine, turning her back to him. He says nothing and goes straight into his office.

"What was…" chase began to ask when Cameron interrupted.

"Nothing…coffee's done, I'll be in the clinic if you need me" and with that she leaves, knowing that she wouldn't be able to avoid him even if she wanted to, he was her superior, they would have to be in the same room sometime today.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The end of the day had come and she had successfully stayed in the clinic without seeing him. Now all she had to do was take the elevator upstairs get her things and come back down to leave. It all seemed in grasp until a cane stopped the elevator door from closing. DAMN she says to herself.

"Cameron" House says walking into the elevator acknowledging her presence.

"Dr. House" she says, avoiding eye contact with him, even though she loathed him at the moment her feeling were still there, and looking in to his eyes she knew that she would convey those feelings for him, through her own eyes. Eyes never lie.

And with that he stabs the emergency stop button with his cane, bringing the elevator to a halting stop. Causing Cameron to grip the side rails and look up in his direction finally.

"What the hell are you doing" she yells at him

"We need to talk, about this morning…" he says trailing off, he had been so confident in his mind, but executing the plan seemed very hard at the moment.

"I already got the answer I needed from you" she says turning away from him and facing the elevator door, as if it was going to open any minute. "I was naïve to think that you would want anything more. To think that you would actually want me, to be with me, other than for one night." She's facing the elevator doors but she can feel his gaze on her so intent and non-relenting. Tears begin to follow down her face now and she can't hide them by wiping them away so she faces him now. "You've won House… you have broken me beyond repair…you've won." And with that she presses the green start button and the elevator resumes upwards. They stand in silence until the doors open on their floor and she exits the elevator in to the conference room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Entering the conference room he sees that she has already gathered her belongings and was walking towards the door. He stops in front of her blocking her way out.

"I didn't … didn't mean to hurt you Cam…Allison, I'm just…" he can't get the words out straight, so he gives a huge sigh. He opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out, he looks at her blue on blue, and he hopes to all gods that what he wants to say is shown through his gazes. He takes a step forward, and puts a hand on her cheek.

"I'm sorry." He says, and with that captures her lips into a searing kiss. She doesn't protest, but she doesn't encourage she just stands there. And when he releases her lips she looks at him, tears are gone.

"I need more than an apology House, you can't just kiss me and make things better, that's not how it works." She says walking around him to the door. "I'll give you one more chance House, but after that…I don't know" she looks for him for his confirmation.

"Fine…good" he nods his head and looks at her. And she takes it, knowing that this is the only way he is capable of expressing himself verbally. He walks into his office and sits at his desk. "Good" he says.

**Please review!!! And remember suggestions are loved, like, and appreciated!!! I wanna write what you love!!! Until next time CHOA!!!!!!**


	6. A Friendly Hug?

**AN: SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SOOOOOOOOO LONG TO UPDATE BUT **

**I'VE BEEN HAVING SOME SERIOUS HOUSE BLOCK, IT DOESN'T HELP THAT HOUSE IS OFF BECAUSE OF AMERICAN IDOL EITHER, DON'T GET ME WRONG I LOVES ME SOME IDOL, BUT I LOVES ME HOUSE EVEN MORE. YOU GUYS/GALS KNOW WHAT I'M SPEAKIN' RIGHT????!!!!! WELL HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER THER WILL BE MORE TO COME PROMISE, HOPEFULLY I'M FULLY PAST MY BLOCK!!! ENJOY!!**

**A Friendly Hug?**

Was she right for giving him a second chance? Of course she was, but what was taking him so long it had almost been two weeks since their talk. He had been avoiding her, at least it seemed like he was. She was always stuck in the lab or clinic that she never saw him. She sighed into the microscope. Maybe he just realized that he didn't want a second chance.

"I should talk to him" she said to her self, then chuckled, in realization that she was talking to an empty room. "I'm losing it!" she laughs and puts her hands up in defeat. She was going to have to take action. She took the results of her tests and made her way to his office, just to find that he wasn't there. She rounded his desk and placing the papers where he could see them. Then a thought pop in her head, she could wait for him. Smiling she sat her self in his chair. Sitting here did more to her than expected. It some how brought her closer to him, in her own obsessive mind. She closed her eyes just to engulf his space, and took a deep breath just to get all of the scents around her to keep in her memory.

"Having fun?" a familiar voice says, Cameron opens her eyes to see his stunning blue eyes starring at her. Shocked she just looked at him for a moment with out words.

"Uhh… yeah the test are in, you were right of course." She smiles, handing him the papers. He doesn't take them, so she just puts them back on the desk.

"Good…start the treatment" he says walking towards her and motioning her out of his seat.

"House… why haven't you…haven't we" she starts but is stopped by his hand pulling on her wrist. "What are you doing?" she says pulling her arm away from him.

"It seemed the only effective way to get YOU out of MY chair…you didn't respond to my obvious gesture, so I had to take physical action."

"You could have just asked" she says, he gives her a 'you've got to be kidding look' as she gets up from his seat. They are extremely close, and she soo badly wants to lean in and kiss him, so she does. But he pulls away.

"Cameron…" he says

"I don't get you, I give you a second chance and you don't make a move, and now you're rejecting me! What is it House?... maybe we just shouldn't do this, is that what you want?" she asks, waiting for his response to her surprise he nods. She has to leave before she starts crying again. "I'll go start the treatment" she says and with that she leaves his office.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So you're telling me that you and Cameron had this thing and by thing I mean having sex, and you of course blew it by being you!" Wilson said bringing a sandwich to his mouth. House reached for the other half of Wilson's sandwich but, he swatted his hand away. "Have you ever thought of not being so…you with woman. Or do you want to end up alone and miserable like you are now."

"What was I supposed to say…? Cameron lets be all kittens and teddy bears in love and go walking in the park hand in hand. That's what she wants and I'm not that!" he says, successfully grabbing the other half of Wilson's sandwich.

"How do you know that's what she wants, did she tell you that? I'm guess she didn't, so you just messed up a good thing by assumptions, and you know what they say about assumptions…but you're already an ass so I guess it doesn't count." He laughs to himself. House got up from his seat to leave Wilson's office. "Hey! We're you going?" He asked but he got no answer.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cameron sat on a bench in the hospital locker room, just letting her tears run freely. She really didn't care if anyone came in and saw her, she felt at her lowest in this moment. Being rejected twice by the man she loved was breaking her, more than she thought possible. It was like she was actually feeling her heart breaking, and it heart like hell.

"Cameron…is that you… what's wrong" the familiar Australian voice made her left her head in the direction of the door. And there stood Chase, and in her mind her stood there like a friend in white clad there to save her. He walked over to the bench and set down. Bringing his arms around her and bringing her close to him. "Do you want to talk about it?... was it House… I bet it was". She nodded confirming his theory. He didn't ask anything more because he just assumed House had said something insensitive and personal to hurt her. Nothing concerning the actual problem. "Why don't I take you out tonight for a drink, just to get your mind of things… well off of House, it's on me! Okay!" he says putting a finger under her chin so that their eyes meet.

"Yeah… I think I might need that" she says with a small smile, and she wipes away the remainder of her tears. "If you don't mind could we just stay here until I gain my composer… and thanks for lending me a hug" she says to Chase burrowing further into his embrace."

"Anytime you need me Cameron… anytime" Chase responds and drops his head to rest on the top of hers.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**AN: SO WHAT DID YOU THINK, I PROMISE THAT THIS IS STILL A HC FIC JUST PUTTING A LITTLE MORE AGNST IN THE MIX FOR YOUR GUILTY PLEASURES!!!! AND AS ALWAYS SUGGESTIONS ARE LOVED, LIKED, WELCOMED, AND ADORED!!!! **

**PRESS THE MAGIC BUTTON **

**SO I KNOW YOU LUV ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Author's Note!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hi, all, I know that those who have reviewed have ask if I am going to finish this story and the answer is… YES, I just been crazy busy the last what… Year I guess it's been. Crazy nursing school is kicking my ass-sets! If you didn't know it's crazy competitive to get in! But thank goodness I finally got accepted to one, and now I'm even more swamped! So I promise to get a chappie up as soon as I can, hopefully I'll have some free time! Luvs ya all!**


	8. I don't belong to you

**FINALLY!! I know her is the first actuall chp up in like a year!!YAY i hope you enjoy no M material involved but i get back on the smut route for you soon!! promise!! I'm actually working on the next chap so it should be up soon, like really soon, like extreamly soon.LOL **

**I still don't own anything, and no one is paying me, i'm not that good!**

**I Don't Belong To You**

Being too involved in helping her cope chase didn't realize the door shut the close abruptly with out a sound, and Cameron didn't notice on a count of her head being buried in Chase's chest

Being too involved in helping her cope Chase didn't realize the door shut then close abruptly with out a sound, and Cameron didn't notice on a count of her head being buried in Chase's chest. They didn't know a certain caned figure was on the other side of the door, with rage and jealousy fumming within him from what he just witnessed.

Houses' mind was racing a thousand miles per minute, popping his vicodin due to the sudden pain in his leg, which only registered to him after seeing Cameron tight in Chase's embrace. He wondered if she had told chase everything, about them, was Chase using this to make his move. He always knew he had a thing for her, but she always wanted him, not some wombat who cared more about his hair than his job. Making his way back to his office he sat in his chair. Twirling his cane about his fingers, when chase and Cameron returned they would definatly fill his wrath, Chase would get the hell of it though!

* * *

After leaving the locker room Chase offered to buy Cameron lunch, after lunch they finally made there way back to the conference room to see foreman reading a newspaper and sipping coffee as usual. They both sat down at the common table and began their usual activities to pass the time until they received a patient.

"Chase" House called from the door to his office, standing very smugly, while leaning heavily on his cane, the vicodin was starting to wear off, time for more he thought. "Clinic, Now!"

"I've already done my portion of your clinic hours this week; I thought it was Foreman's turn?" Chase replied, really not wanting to do more clinic than he had to.

"Clinic, NOW!!" house shouted making everyone in the room jump in their chairs, "or you'll be doing them for the next two weeks, I'll make something up to tell Cuddles" House continued, then walking back into his office. While eyeing Chase as he left the conference room.

* * *

"Man, what's up with him today?" Foreman asked, looking at Cameron, who was starring at House, who was now sitting in his desk chair with his precious PSP in hand.

"I don't..." but she was cut off by the shouting of House.

"CAMERON" House yelled, he wasn't sure why he had called her but he did, and now he watched as she rose from her chair and walked towards his office.

Once inside she closed his office door behind her, she knew it wouldn't do anything visual wise but she really didn't want Foreman listening in on their conversation, if it went south.

"What?" she responds, not really in the mood to speak with him after what conspired earlier that day.

"Angry, are we?" he asks, already knowing the answer, he just wanted to talk, to push her buttons, to push his buttons. He really didn't know what he wanted anymore, he thought he wanted her, but then he didn't, but now he was sure he wanted her again. But something in his mind told him that it was because he didn't want others playing with what was his, and that other included Chase.

"Hmmph…You should know" she retorts, staring him down with deep blue eyes that could Pierce the skin.

"What are you doing… tonight?" he wanted to change the topic, he had no Idea what her plans were, because he had stumbled in the locker room after Chase had asked her out for drinks.

"Why?" she wondered if he knew about Chase's offer, she wondered how to respond, should she tell him, would he be angry. Then she realized she didn't belong to him, she could do what ever she wanted, he had rejected her, now he'd have to live with the consequences. So she decided to spice things up a bit.

"Curious is all" he says, leaning forward in his chair so that he is that much closer to her. She steps forward and smiles down at him, only a few inches away now, she lowers her head to his ear and whispers.

"I have a date" she hears him intake a quick breath and smiles a bit. "So what ever you had in mind... won't be happening". And with that she pulls her self back up in standing position, while lettign her right hand graze against his forearm and she leaves his office, retaking her previous sitting post at the table beside Foreman.

"What was that all about?" he asks

"Nothing… House being House" she responds, seeing Foreman respond by nodding his head with a _I know how that is_, smirk on his face. Cameron felt exhilarated that she had just done that. She knew he'd be thinking about her and her mystery date. Wondering what she would be doing, what the two of them would be doing. It was all in the way he took that quick intake of breath, that she knew she had gotten to him.

But what he didn't know was that being so close to him brought back delicious memories of the two of them together. His smell captivating her nostrils as she leaned down to him, the groove of his neck looking so inviting to her mouth, the rise and fall of his muscular chest as she spoke to him. She was still very much affected by him, so much so that she sat at the conference table glancing over an unknown article, as her core pulsed, beckoning to be filled, by one man and one man alone, House.

**So what'd ya think. THOUGHTS, FEELINGS AND EMOTIONS can be shared by clicking that button to your left, yeh you see it now just click it, go ahead just move the mousy over there, just a little bit more, now CLICK!!**


	9. Watching

**Well here's the next chapter!! srry it took so long, LIFE HAPPENS!!, but i hope you enjoy, finally got a beta so thanks to her this should be an easy read!! And i want to thank her for taking the time to read this. because school is happenin for the both of us right now!!...stoping the ranting...ehhhhh...NOW!! srry!!:D**

He had never intended on following her, but this mystery date was, well exactly that, a mystery, and House being house he had to solve it, especially if it concerned something he wanted

He had never intended on following her, but this mystery date was, well exactly that, a mystery, and House being house he had to solve it, especially if it concerned something he wanted. He waited outside the hospital in his car, waiting for Cameron to leave, he knew she would be leaving soon because she was packing up when he had exited the office. He was in totally stealth mode when he saw her exiting the hospital with Chase by her side, crouching down as low as he could. He was taken aback when Chase and Cameron never parted ways, watching them both walk to Chase's car.

"Son of a Bitch" House says to him self, it has clicked that Chase is her mystery date, watching as the Australian opens the door for Cameron a lets her into his car. But before she enters she looks over to were House's car is sitting, she says something he can't make out, then notices as Chase turns to look his way, he ducks down even more so that he can no longer see the pair. When he looks back up the car is already half way out the parking lot.

He decides to follow them, and is not surprised when the car pulls into the bar about two blocks away from the hospital. He waits until he sees the pair go inside before he parks his own vehicle. The bar was pretty big so if he remained inconspicuous and towards the dark areas of the bar he was sure they wouldn't notice him. He walked in the bar very nonchalantly about twenty minutes after the two, heading straight for the back of the bar, to the darkest corner table. Sitting and scoping out the building for Chase and Cameron. When he finally sets eyes on them at the bar counter he notices the smile on Cameron's face, and that she is laughing. This actually makes him growl a little. A waiter stops by his table and vastly walks away after taking in House's demeanor. Just as well he thought he wasn't here to drink.

He watches how Chase ever so often touches Cameron, on her arm, her shoulder, her cheek, the small of her back. And from the looks of it she doesn't mind at all, but he minds, he minds a lot, Chase had no business touching what was HIS. What really riled him up was when Chase whispered in her ear, he could only imagine what he was saying to her. Because Chase blocked his view of her he couldn't see the expression on her face as he talk to her. All he knows is the she agreed to what Chase had said and now Chase was paying the bill for them to leave. What sparked his curiosity was that right before Cameron left the counter she turned her head and looked in his direction, no apparent expression on her face. Did she know he was there? Did she know he was watching her? She couldn't know, however, when he walked in he had no clue where the two were. Was it possible she might have seen him when he came in? Or did she know for the beginning that he would follow her. House smirked at this revelation, this was a game to her, and he wanted to play.

He followed the two closely in his car, but not too close. When they pulled up in front of Cameron's apartment building, House's rage grew, if they were to… He didn't want to think about them both going inside. Instead of stopping he went around the block once then parked on the other side of the street further down the road, far enough where he could still see but far enough where he was out of their vision. He watched as they both walked up to the apartment building entrance. Then watching them standing there and talking, he wished he could read lips.

"I really had a nice time tonight, Robert…we defiantly have to do this again" Cameron was really happy that she had gone out with Chase tonight it helped her keep her mind off of House and the desire that pooled in her nether regions. However, that was totally destroyed when she saw him limping to the back of the bar only an hour ago. She unconsciously knew that he would do something like this. And she was pretty sure that he was somewhere in the proximity right now, she just didn't know where. But if he wanted to make this a game, she would be the winner.

"Your welcome" Chase smiled at her, he really did like her. Wanted to be more that just colleagues and friends, and he knew now was his chance. He silently thanked how for doing what ever he did to Cameron. "Anytime you just want to go out just let me know…I'd love to spend more time with you, Allison". He thought now was his chance so he took it.

She was totally taken aback when Chase had leaned in to kiss her. She didn't think about him in that way AT ALL. He was just her colleague and friend nothing more. But in that split second she remembered who was watching. She had to make this kiss as believable as possible. She meant it; she was in this game or what ever it was between the two of them, to win it.

The kiss was… well to say the least a kiss. She felt nothing, when their lips met one another it felt totally platonic, if there is such a thing. She imagined that his lips were house's lips, that the tongue begging for entrance was his tongue. And it was this that made the kiss slightly bearable. It was the sudden roaring of an engine blasting past where she and Chase stud that made her pull away from chase and her House fantasy. She got a glimpse of the back of the car as it pulled up the road, it was him.

She said good bye to Chase who had turn bright red, and waved as he drove away. She entered her apartment wondering if she had gone too far. Had she crossed the line? Then she thought more of it. What line? Why should she care what he saw or thought? Then she answered her own question… because I only did it because of him.

"Fuck!" she yelled to her apartment, she had no idea what she was to do. Call him? He probably wouldn't pick up. She couldn't drive she left her car at the hospital. It took her a moment, but then she pick up the phone determined to get what she wanted, and that was to have her needs met, the needs she has had since that afternoon when he whispered into his ear. She thought they had gone but being alone and angry brought the delicious burning back to its surface, dialing the numbers she waited as the phone rang.

She got out of the cab hesitantly and paid the driver, she had changed her clothes, something more suiting for this occasion. Black pumps hitting the concrete with a very sultry feminine click. She could feel her hem of her dress ride up her thigh, she knew if she hadn't worn a coat that covers her knee her garter belt would probably visible right now, as her dress rid up with each step she took. She could feel the tag of her coat itching her bare back. She runs a hand through her curled hair before knocking on his door. She is here for one thing and one thing only…Sex. And she will get it. She does love him but tonight is all about her primal need to release what she is holding onto deep down in her throbbing core. She intakes a breath as she hears rustling behind the door.

House opens the door only to see Cameron, in a trench coat in heels. He's seen movies and wonders if she's naked under there. But he won't show how intrigued he is. He is upset, seeing her lips on Chase has… to say the lease abruptly pissed him off. He floored the gas petal all the way home, and grabbed his bottle of scotch and made himself very comfortable on his couch. She in his door way was the last thing he expected.

"Why are you here… didn't have your fill?" he say sarcastically, he was positive now that she was aware of his presence tonight. "Do you like when people are watching you... and don't play Miss Naïve, you knew I was there." he was set on pushing her buttons.

"I would have done nothing different if you weren't there." She says pushing past him into his apartment. "You shouldn't be stalking me in the first place… remember you gave me up!"

"So that's why…trying to get back at me" he closes the door and approaches her, he looks her up and down "who's the next bait on you list that you are going prance around in front of me with… he must be special, I can only imagine what's under this" he says, slowly lifting his hands to the buttons on her coat. He really did want to know what she was wearing. He couldn't help himself he was a man after all.

"You don't get that pleasure any longer" she retorts, stopping his hand with her own. And it feels like the electricity from their join hands flows through his arms towards her center, and she desperately holds back a moan. But House sees it in her face. He's very observant that way and he takes that moment to step closer to her.

He looks deep into her eyes, hands still join, "Does Chase get that pleasure", he had no idea why that came out of his mouth. He mentally scolded himself.

"Jealous?" she asks, removing her hand from his. And dusting off invisible lint from her coat.

" and if I am?" he asks, looking down at her. She looks back up at him wishing she had a How-to-book for these situations.

"too bad" she states simply and walks past him heading for the door.

"Cameron…" he says to her back, she stops, success he thinks. But she doesn't turn around. He closes the gap between her back and his chest and now their bodies are touching. "You didn't answer my question…why did you come here?" he whispers into her ear. Now the tables have turned. And just like he did, she takes in a quick gasp of air. Telling him everything he needed to know. But he would persevere. He wanted her to say it, to beg for it. But he knew he'd have to work it out of her.

"…I came because…" she started but was very surprised when he moved her hair all to one side to expose the left of her neck. She could feel his breath there. And she could feel her body reacting, giving a slight shudder at the thought of him kissing her there.

"Go on" he coerced her, leaning closer to her neck while blowing lightly. Noticing that her breathing rate increased.

"Mmm…I wanted to…House", she was very incoherent at the moment and really couldn't find any words, it only made matters worse when his hands came forward to unbutton her coat. And she didn't have the will to stop him this time. Her hands dangling lifeless at her sides.

He continued to unbutton her coat, very pleased that she didn't try to interject. When all the buttons were undone he slowly slid the coat off of her making sure his fingers make contact with the soft skin of her shoulders. He took the coat in one hand and threw it gingerly over his shoulder, then taking in the sight of her in front of him. Her back was bare. The little black dress she had on was just that…little. It clung to her tightly in all the right places, and her could see where it had ridden up, due to the walking movements of her legs. He almost moaned at the claps holding up her knee length panty-hose. which had that incredibly sexy line down the middle in the back. He stepped closer to her if that was even possible and pushed his manhood into her bottom.

"Just say it Cameron" he says in a wanting whisper. She could her the desire in his voice and was really relieved. Because she wanted him so badly.

"…I want you…" she sighs breathlessly.

"Only this…I can't…" he didn't know how to tell her that he wanted nothing more than this physical aspect, not a relationship.

"I know…" she knew what she was getting herself into, but she really needed this release and he was the only one that could satisfy her, he was what her body wanted. "Just sex…" she turns around to face him. Mouth going straight for his inviting neck, nipping and licking with her tongue, she was ready to start things, NOW!

"Mmh…good" he responds to her menstruations, his hands lowering to cradle her firm bottom in his hands and bring more pressure to his growing member. But his leg was starting to hurt for standing they needed to take this somewhere else. "Couch…" he said, while pulling her with him and he began to walk.

When they reached his couch he sat down first and watched as she stood before him. Parting his legs a bit he leans forward and gently pushes her dress up until it settles on her waist. Then leans back and pats his good leg.

She complies with his wordless command and straddles his lap. And she silently thanks all deities that he is wearing sweat pants because she can feel all of him impatiently throbbing at her thong covered core.

"ahh…mmm" she can't keep her moan inside, the feel of him under her just feels so right. She places her mouth centimeters away from his meeting him more than half way but he will have to close the remaining distance, she wouldn't do all the work. When he finally did, their lips met for the first time and it was heaven. She stroked his bottom lip with her tongue for entrance and he complied fully. Their tongues do a dance that millions have done for centuries, but she wonders if any have ever felt this good. The kiss is forceful but passionate. And she never wants it to end, until he moves to her neck, kissing and licking, and scratching her with his stubble. She began to rock her pelvis against his to feel as much pleasure he could possible give her.

"Mmm… good girl" he says while trailing his hands back and forth up and down her outer thighs squeezing gently. He comes across the clamps for her garter and swiftly undoes them like and expert. This doesn't go unnoticed by Cameron, who stops and climbs from his lap.

"I think this needs to go" she says as she stands and unzips the side of her dress, unties the knot behind her neck and slowly shimmies out of her dress. Leaving her completely naked, except for her thong, garter, knee highs, and pumps. "Better?"

"Much, come here" he reaches for her and she reclaims the position she was once in. Quickly resuming her slow rocking motion. "Hold on" he says gently lifting her up on her knees then pushing his pants down. His erection proudly pushing against his boxers. He begins to push those down to, but then waits. " do you want this fast or slow" he asks.

She looks at him, contemplating what she wants. "Slow…very slow" she wants this to last, she wasn't here for a quick fuck, she wanted all the pleasure he could give her physically.

"Good" he responds and leaves his boxers intact, even though his throbbing cock wanted otherwise. "However, I will hold this out as long as it takes, even when you beg me to take you…" he whispers breathlessly in her ear, his right finger finding it's way between her thong and core, gently teasing her. " I won't give in…and I promise you're going to be very sore and tired, for the next few days", he kisses her collar bone, and lavishing in her moans. He didn't know how he went so long with out her like this.

"Is that a promise" she said, putting more pressure on his member as she talked. "Because I wouldn't…ahh…expect anything less". She was so wet. And if she had her way she and he would be stuck in his apartment for the entire week. She wanted him so much.

"Lay down" he says huskily into her ear. Then gesturing to empty side of the couch. She complies. And watches as he turns towards her. He bends and kisses her on her stomach and continues downward.

"House…mmm" she knows where he's going and the anticipation is killing her. He's going to make this a night she'll never forget.

**So did you: LIKE, LOVE, DEPISE!! TELL ME, BY CLICKING THAT BUTTON TO YOUR LEFT... I KNOW YOU SEE IT!! PLZ PLZ PLZ click it!!**


End file.
